This invention relates generally to an optical logic based computing method or process and to devices and systems for practicing such methods. More particularly this invention relates to optical crossbar based hybrid optical/electronic methods and arrangements for implementing a programmable INVERT-OR-INVERT-OR logic array with decoders that is functionally equivalent to an electronic AND-OR programmable logic array (PLA) device with decoders.